Third Child
by Neon Pendulum
Summary: Bubbles lives alone in the basement of the Utonium's house. Her life is hidden in darkness away from the outside world, alone until she meets a boy named Boomer. BubblesXBoomer Though it's mostly just fluff. T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Third Child

Bubbles lives alone in the basement of the Utonium's house. Her life is hidden in darkness away from the outside world, afraid and alone until she meets a boy named Boomer. BubblesXBoomer

Disclaimer: Only the storyline is mine. The idea is based off of the book Among the Hidden by Margaret Peterson Haddix. And the characters are all Craig McCracken's or Bleedman's.

Bubbles Utonium sat in the closet of the Professor's science laboratory. The only thing she could do was sit under her blanket with her stuffed Octi and watch the television flicker with the black and white images of her sisters Blossom and Buttercup. She read the caption on the screen, since sound was dangerous.

_**Narrator**__: Once again the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff girls! Oh girls! What would we ever do without you?! The town would have been doomed if you hadn't defeated that 17 foot Cyclops! Girls, do you have anything to say?_

_**Blossom**__: We are just happy to help sir. Our town needs us!_

_**Buttercup**__: We just wanted to kick some monster butt!_

_**Now a message from our president John Brisbaine.**_

_Faithful townspeople and countrymen. The Government needs you to help weed out illegal third children. They are a danger to our world and—_

Bubbles stopped reading. She didn't bother reading what John Brisbaine said. The Professor said to never listen to a man with authority, and he was one of the only people she trusted. She turned off the television, tired of the bright screen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door creaked open, shedding harsh light down the basement. Hollow footsteps were all that could be heard.

"Bubbles?" a voice called out softly. "I brought dinner," a figure slowly walked down the stairs.

"Thank you," Bubbles said frailly when the tray was set down before her. Professor Utonium looked sadly at his third child, never to see the world beyond the television.

"Good night dear," he hugged her lightly, as if she would break if touched roughly.

Professor Utonium headed back upstairs to the other two girls. Blossom was doing homework while Buttercup was hitting a punching bag.

"Hi girls," Professor Utonium said cheerfully, masking his sadness.

"Good evening Professor! Did you say good night to Bubbles?" Blossom said. The Professor nodded, his sadness surfacing.

"Aw, Professor, she's ok. You are just overprotective," Buttercup said simply. The Professor only nodded again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bubbles stared at the images on the screen. But unlike before, the television had a different story to tell.

_**Narrator**__: The Powerpuff girls are doomed! How could the girls do this? Our brave heroes have slipped the fact that they are hiding a forbidden third child. Authorities are all ready on their way to discover where the child is hidden. Now let's speak to the Powerpuff girls on what they think on this._

_**Buttercup**__: We're sorry third child! We never meant to…_

_**Blossom**__: I'm sorry as well. I wish I could turn back the clock to prevent this from happening._

Both sisters had tears streaming down their faces; they were in Antidote X handcuffs and were badly beaten. The only thing that Bubbles could react to know was what she read; _Authorities are all ready on their way to discover where the child is hidden… Where the child is hidden…hidden…_ They were going to look for her and they were going to find her. But where was the Professor? Was he with her sisters, or was he in jail…or worse. No! Bubbles mustn't think that. However, the Government knew where the Powerpuff girls lived; they would search here first. But would she be able to hide? Would she be safer outside? Bubbles had no choice; the basement wouldn't be safe anymore. Bubbles crept away from her hideaway. If they found her belongings, it wouldn't matter anymore. They knew the Utonium's were hiding her. She had never been upstairs before, _it was kind of like an adventure, yeah, an adventure_, she told herself. _I get to do exciting things like my sisters. I get to be like them._ Bubbles slowly went up the basement steps, careful of making any noise. She opened the door, curious but scared to see what was on the other side. It was all the things that she could see on T.V.; light blue carpeted rugs, separate rooms eat holding different appliances. Bubbles wanted to investigate all these wonders that were only images on a screen before. But she must leave here, to hide away from here, and maybe rescue her sisters and the Professor. She looked for another door; on T.V. the people always went through another door to get outside. However, there were many doors, some holding clothes, some holding toys, and some even held food. Bubbles ignored all of them, and eventually she found the door to the outside world. She braced herself, imagining clear blue skies with birds chirping, and flowers and grass and all the colors of the rainbow. But all that she was foggy grey skies and a bland world ahead. Bubbles hadn't expected this! She had to move on though, she was still wondering where the authorities were; it shouldn't take them too long. Bubbles slowly walked out, waiting for someone to spring out at her yelling 'Aha! There's the third child! Get her!' but Bubbles moved ever onward. She found herself enclosed by fences too high for her to step over. Then Bubbles remembered that she was a Powerpuff girl; the superheroes of Townsville! Surely she should be able fly over the fence! Bubbles tried to think of what would make her fly. She tried jumping in the air softly, and Bubbles started to hover slightly. Bubbles tried jumping harder and harder, flying higher and higher with each attempt. Finally she made it over the fence to see what was on the other side.

Bubbles was surrounded by trees, green and gorgeous like she had imagined them. She flew below the branches, dancing and twirling with utter delight and freedom. She almost yelled her joy to the world but ceased to for then she was sure someone would hear. Bubbles landed softly on the ground and laid back to look at the sky. It was still dark with clouds but that didn't worry her. Then, she saw it. A figure in a tree, a boy sleeping soundly. Bubbles wondered silent questions. What was he doing in a tree? Did he work for the Government? Should she trust him? She decided to play it safe and hid in another tree out of his sight and waited for him to wake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She watched the boy slowly arise and stare off into space. He looked alright; blond hair, big navy blue eyes, wearing an oversized sweatshirt, baggy jeans, and tennis shoes. (A/N: I didn't want them to be wearing their PPG and RRB uniforms cuz they're not supposed to be part of the group and stuffs. And just so u know, Bubbles is wearing her pigtails, flats, a short sleeve light blue shirt, and tie-dyed blue Capri's.) He stopped staring at the sky and looked directly at Bubbles.

"I know you're there, stop hiding. I need to see your I.D.," he said. Bubbles' eyes widened, wondering how he knew she was there. And she didn't have an I.D. to prove herself. "C'mon, don't got all day to wait for you."

"Hi, I guess," Bubbles whispered. "I-I don't know what an I.D. is, I'm sorry," she said. The boy looked at her skeptically.

"What're you doing out here when you should be at home with your mommy and daddy? They ought to be worried sick," he scoffed. Bubbles felt hot tears come down her cheeks and her vision become blurry.

"Because I don't have a mommy, and I don't know where the rest of my family is," she wept.

"Listen kid, do you know what _**liber**_ is?" he asked.

"No, should I? I'm sorry," Bubbles apologized.

"Sheesh, do you have to say you're sorry for everything? I'm not going to turn you in. Are you the third child of some family?" he asked. Bubbles froze, what if she said yes? Then he would take her to the authorities, but if she said no, he might suspect her of something. "By the way you tightened, I'll take that as a yes. But don't worry, I ain't gonna turn you in. That'd be backstabbing, and my brothers told me to never backstab a fellow third," the boy held his hand up. "I swear on it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimer as before.

Bubbles looked cynically at the boy. He could just be lying, and how did she know he wasn't crossing his fingers? (A/N: I know they don't have fingers) But all she could do was trust him; maybe he had information about Blossom and Buttercup.

"You asked me what _liber_ was and I didn't know. What does it mean?" she asked.

"_Liber_. Free. It's a code for all the people who want the third children free. Just whisper it when you're in danger and it might save your life," the boy answered.

"Alright. Thank you, I appreciate your help," Bubbles replied. "Might I know what your name is?" she asked timidly.

"My name is Thomas, yours?" he said straight faced. (His name isn't really Thomas, but he needs a fake name cuz he doesn't trust her.)

"Bubbles Utonium, very pleased to meet you," Bubbles answered, happy to have made her first friend.

"Are you always so polite?" Thomas asked. Bubbles didn't know what he meant. The Professor had taught her to always be nice and caring to the people she knew, but then again, he might have only meant himself, Blossom, and Buttercup. The Professor had probably only wanted Bubbles to know the family.

"I guess so. It was the way I was raised."

"Well, don't be expecting nothing of the same in return. I was raised to be an annoying hell-raiser. But I can't with the Population Police hanging around." Bubbles wondered what he meant by the 'Population Police' but before she could ask, she felt a droplet of water hit her on the head. (A/N: Remember the clouds in the previous chapter?)

"What's going on?!" she asked, alarmed as more rain fell. Being inside her whole life, she had never experienced rain before.

"What do you mean?" Thomas said in a slightly pissed off tone. "It's rain. You know, when water falls from the clouds in precipitation. The dark clouds earlier were a sign of them." Bubbles looked upward to find dark grey clouds covering the sky above her.

"Then we must find shelter in one of the trees!" she exclaimed, heading towards the closest tree.

"No, idiot!" Thomas yelled, grabbing her. "You never go anywhere near a tree in a thunderstorm, you might get struck by lightning!" Bubbles vaguely remembered the weather lady telling everyone watching the station to stay indoors and beware of trees and metallic objects.

"Right," Bubbles whispered. Thomas just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, I got a place to crash while the storm blows over," he beckoned her to follow him away from the shelter of the trees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bubbles was lead to a pizzeria placed in between a bookstore and a clothing outlet.

"Now when we get inside, act casual and have your I.D. ready in case anyone asks," Thomas whispered.

"I don't have an I.D., remember when you asked and I didn't have one?" Bubbles told him.

"Dammit! I forgot!" Thomas said, not turning back.

"Wait! Then come back! Remember, I DON'T have an I.D. so I can't go in there!" Bubbles said, alarmed.

"No prob. They only ask if you seen suspicious. But you do of course, so all you have to do is chill and let me handle it. These guys helped my bros get a fake I.D. for me. All you need to do is supply the cash, which I'm suspecting you don't have," Thomas said, after looking at Bubbles' clothes. "Eh, I can do the cash, though now you owe me one," Bubbles nodded, clearly confused by what was going on. Thomas noticed as well and just told her to grab a table when they got in.

The pizzeria was a small, trashy, and clearly not a place to eat according to Bubbles' standards, but of course none of it mattered to Thomas. Bubbles just went to a table like she was told. He went to another table in the corner where a little girl was sitting. They nodded and talked for a bit before both came over to where Bubbles sat.

"Alia will handle the photo. All you got to do is do what she says," Thomas explained, pulling Bubbles to her feet. Bubbles followed the girl who appeared to be six, but could be younger by her size. They went out a back door into an alley and Alia started untangling hair and scrubbing off dirt before the picture was taken.

"We want to make sure you look nice for the photo," Alia told her. Bubble nodded silently, curious as to what would happen next. Another child went to Alia and took the camera. "Peter will get the picture into I.D. format and I will have it ready by tomorrow. Please come back," she said and took off out the alley. Bubbles went back to the pizzeria and told him it went alright.

"Perfect, now obviously the storm has passed so we can leave after we eat!" Thomas exclaimed.

"E-eat here?!" Bubbles asked.

"Sure. If we come and go without eating anything, then the employees will get suspicious," Thomas reasoned. It sounded logical, but Bubbles thought that he only just wanted the food.

Afterwards Thomas and Bubbles went back to the forest to hide.

"You ought to go, it'll be nightfall soon and your family will be worried if you don't come back," Thomas said.

"My-my family won't be worried that I haven't gone back…the-they're all in jail," Bubbles wept.

"Aw, don't sweat it. My bros are in jail all the time! Jail don't do nothing to you!" Thomas said.

"But, my sisters are protectors of Townsville, the heroines!" Bubbles said.

"Eh, everyone has their brush with the law every once in a while. Here, how about I take you home? You won't get lost in the forest," Thomas offered. Bubbles nodded weakly and they took off down the black grass of the forest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Horrible? Changes you might suggest? Plz tell me if you want to. I think the 1st chapter was a lot better than this one, so I'm sorry if you're disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

Same disclaimer as before

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They arrived at the tall fence surrounding the Utonium's house.

"Um, you can go first, Thomas," Bubbles said, wondering how he would get over; after all, it had taken flight to get surpass it. He just shrugged and walked over to a gate. Bubbles blushed, realizing her stupidity. Thomas looked over at her curiously.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Oh, erm, nothing," she said, face becoming redder. Thomas just rolled his eyes and walked into the Utonium's backyard.

Bubbles had been too worried about escaping before to notice the playground she was in. There were slides and swings, and monkey bars to play on. There were also scattered toys such as footballs and bats, teacups and plates, everything a little kid would want. Bubbles wondered whether the yard was strewn with toys when she escaped, or if it was like this because the Authorities messed up everything in their search for her.

"Sheesh, these sisters of yours have everything, but they act like slobs," Thomas said.

"They do not act like slobs! It was just…um, the government workers coming here and looking for me," Bubbles said, protecting her sister's reputation as perfect little girls.

"Whatever. If the Population Police were here, then I guess you don't have a family to go back to anymore. Let's just rummage through the house and see if there's any cash left."

"But it's my family's money!" Bubbles protested.

"Listen, the Population Police were here. They probably stole anything of value before regardless of whose family it was. I'd be surprised if there still was some cash left. But there isn't any harm in trying, and we do need the money. You owe me for the fake I.D. Bubbles," Thomas reasoned. Bubbles just sighed, not finding a gap in his logic. "Right, let's go," he said, and they walked across the yard and into the house.

The house was trashed; items and food lay scattered across the floor. It looked as if robbers had been here.

"Sheesh, the Population Police tore your place apart," Thomas said, whistling.

"Population Police, Population Police, what are they? You keep mentioning them," Bubbles asked.

"Oh, they come by people's houses and come in to look for third children. When they do find a third child, well…I don't know everything, I just go by rumors. But anyway, that's beside us. Take anything of value, but not sentimental 'cause we can't sell any of that junk," Thomas said, heading over to the living room. Bubbles followed him to make sure he didn't take any of her family's important things, but was told to search the upper floor since they might not have enough time. Bubbles reluctantly did as she was told and headed upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bubbles stood at the doorway of the Powerpuff's bedroom. It still looked beautiful to her, even though more of the things were gone. There were toys and coloring books and clothes. But the thing that really caught her eye was the tricolored bed. Pink, blue, and green; the colors of the Powerpuff Girls, all three of them. The bed had hardly a scratch on it, since looters had no use for it. Bubbles climbed under the blankets and lay her head on the soft pillow, imagining her sisters sleeping soundly next to her after the Professor kissed all of them goodnight. Bubbles closed her eyes and dreamt of a life with her sisters, living together.


	4. Chapter 4

Same disclaimer as before. And I guess there isn't any love stuffs going on right now. I just need more ideas I guess. Sry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy w/ studying for a test. So u prob won't be seeing any love stuffs soon if that's what you want, sry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bubbles woke to a crashing sound. _Thomas probably dropped something_, Bubbles thought, trying to get back asleep.

"Bubbles, damn it! Where are you? I could use your help here!" Thomas yelled, followed by more crashing. Bubbles reluctantly got out of bed to see what the matter was.

Thomas was in a fight with another looter while another stole the goods he had collected.

"Yo! Give those back!" Thomas told him. He noticed Bubbles just standing there and said for her to get the loot. Bubbles did as she was told and ran over to the raider. He pulled out a switchblade and beckoned Bubbles closer. Bubbles screamed with fright since she had never been cut before and didn't know what would happen. Thomas realized what was happening to both of them and decided to take the best course of action. He first grabbed the looter with one hand and threw him across the room; then he pounded the guy until he was unconscious. Thomas then flew over to the man with the knife and beat him to a bloody pulp. Bubbles stood there, speechless.

"Let's go. Get your stuff," he said, grabbing the stuff he stole.

"I couldn't find anything of value," she whispered, so quietly that she could barely hear herself.

"Ah, no prob I guess. I got enough here to last us a couple of weeks," he shrugged. "Let's go, it isn't safe to be staying here," he beckoned her to the back door. Bubbles took one last look at the robber's unconscious bodies before following.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, listen Thomas," Bubbles started. He didn't look back at her. "Um, how did you…how did you do all that stuff back there?" she asked. He was silent for several minutes before replying,

"You know, uh, adrenaline rush there. And…I've been going into people's homes for years. I know how to handle things when it looks bad," he said casually. Bubbles just muttered an 'oh' before both of them came to a lapse of silence.

The sun was starting to set when he finally stopped to rest. He rummaged around the bag and pulled out a couple hard rolls.

"Got 'em from your guys' kitchen. They were the only things that weren't stale," he handed her one of the pastries. She hungrily gobbled it down, realizing her starvation. "It's best for us to get some shut-eye now. We want to be up early tomorrow," Thomas said, tying the bag in a tree and climbing up it. Bubbles decided to follow his suit and floated slightly up a tree, since her body wasn't strong enough from not being outside often. She stiffly found a nook in the branches sturdy enough to hold her weight and rested her head on the hard wood.

Bubbles shivered as a cool breeze swept through the tree. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. The moon was still high in the night and the lights of the city were still lit brightly. Her throat was dry from traveling the day and the roll for dinner. Bubbles floated silently down the tree, still only half awake, and looked around, searching for a stream. She could hear no water flowing or see any water, so Bubbles decided to ask whether Thomas knew where water was. Bubbles searched the trees in the area several times, wondering where he could be. She found no items, no boy, no trace of him ever being there. Bubbles began to worry; where could he have gone? Could someone have found him and were now questioning him or sending others to look for her? What if? What if? Bubbles began to hyperventilate, going over the numerous possibilities in her head, until she nearly screamed with the horrible images and thoughts popping up in her imagination. Suddenly the darkness seemed darker, and the shadows creep ever closer in many shapes and forms. Even the slightest sound made Bubbles freeze with terror. She was too frightened to move or even think of moving. It reminded her of the horror movies she used to watch in monochrome colors of the defenseless person not sensing a thing until the last moment when all was lost and the monster would strike and pitiless screams filled the television's speakers. Bubbles thought of herself as the poor person unaware, until from out of the shadows comes a monster! Bubbles let her fear overwhelm her until she could stand it no longer and tried to put common sense into place. She struggled to persuade herself that there were no such things as creepy creatures of the night and monsters and forced herself to move back to the tree where she had slept earlier. Bubbles felt the rough bark of the tree against her back as shivers ran down her spine. She reassured herself that the bark was a sign that it wasn't a creature. All of a sudden gusts of air came from Bubbles' side, convincing Bubbles that there was such a thing as monsters and a small yelp of a mouse dying and a soft _whoo_ of an owl told her that it was just nature. Her heart finally slowed down to a regular pace and Bubbles calmed down. She grabbed all her senses together and placed logic in the situation. As she was doing so, she felt something pinch her left shoulder fiercely and Bubbles lost all thought and screamed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**How was this chapter? It was 11 pm when I wrote the dark forest stuffs so I'm sry if that's a let down. Review if you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Same disclaimer. And guess what?! Actual BubblesXBoomer fluff! Wow, so proud of myself! Jk. Sorry I've been taking so long in updating. I've been busy w/ hw and stuffs.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She tightly closed her eyes, hoping it was all just a nightmare and she had fallen asleep.

"Population Police. Put your hands up, we have you surrounded illegal third child," a hoarse voice croaked. Bubbles put her hands up and started to silently weep. It was all over, all the hiding and freedom all over. The figure hopped down the tree and stood next to Bubbles. "Just kidding!" a voice said, jokingly. (A/N: Wow, that was a short death moment.) "Man, Bubbles, you seriously are easily fooled! Do you think a Population Police officer would pinch you in the shoulder? Hell no!" Bubbles looked up and saw a yellow blond boy smiling nicely at her.

"Hey!" Bubbles said, growing outraged. "That was mean you meanie!" she said, babyish. He just smirked.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I-I just woke up to…go get a drink. I was thirsty," she explained. "What were _you_ doing up? The stuff was gone and there wasn't a trace of you," she asked suspiciously.

"I was just going into town to trade our stolen goods for money and…you know, stuffs," he said uncertainly. "Anyways, _I _got some info that seems important," he said slyly.

"What?" she asked, now growing excited and all thoughts of anger vanishing with a short attention span.

"You're a third child of a family right? Well…what family? Maybe…the Powerpuff girls are your sisters?" he said, smiling. Bubbles' eyed widened with worry. He laughed and said, "You know, when you do that it just proves I'm right!"

"Yes, they are," she admitted. "How'd you know?"

"Family portraits around the house," Thomas said shortly.

"Oh. And you waited until now to tell me?" she muttered.

"Eh, seemed like the right time with you all freaking out and stuffs."

"And, you're fine with me coming from a superhero family?" she asked timidly. He seemed to think it over a while before answering.

"Yeah, sure. A family is a family whether super or not. So anyways, don't you have powers and stuffs?" he asked.

"Uh, I guess so. I think I need practice because all I know how to do is fly," she hovered slightly in the air.

"Dude! Is that all you know? A teensy weensy little hover? Man, you're no super anything!" he mocked. "Look at me, I'm Bubbles Utonium, protector of Townsville with nooo superpowers!" he hopped around with his arms flailing.

"Well, let me see you do better!" Bubbles fumed, outraged at his mockery of her superpowers.

"Piece of cake! Let me show you how a Rowd—" Thomas cut off. "I-I mean, sure! I'm a protector of the people too!" he said hurriedly. He rose from the ground and did magnificent aerodynamic stunts in a cockily manner.

"Well I can do that stuff too!" Bubbles puffed. She rose up to where Thomas was floating and racing. She elegantly danced around in the air and just let herself be free of all limitations before deciding that she was showing off too much and floated back to Thomas. He grinned at her shyly and said,

"You know, you're really beautiful when you fly like that," he complimented. "May I join you?" he asked. Bubbles nodded. The two blonds flew circles and figure eights around on another, leaving light blue and navy blue intertwining one another. They danced to an invisible song as the night dimmed and daylight broke. Bubbles felt only pure happiness as they shared a moment together. When both of them stopped dancing, Bubbles looked at Thomas once more. His golden yellow hair gently curled away from his gleaming navy blue eyes and mischievous grin. The way he just stood there, staring off into space with his arms crossed just made Bubbles want to go off and hug him right then and there. And she did. Bubbles quickly flew over to him and squeezed his body tightly in a soft but firm embrace. Thomas tensed at first in alarm, but then realizing who it was, slowly let himself loosen. He turned around so that they were both facing one another, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Bubbles grew red with embarrassment but then just let herself fall into his arms and softly whispered to him,

"I love you."

"Me too," he replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Wow, that was a weird ending. And a short chappie. I don't really do love that well (later there is going to be some deception and betrayal by the enemy's doing! To introduce Boomer's dark side! OOHHH that'd be good!! Mwah ha ha ha ha!!!)**

**Review if you want to.**


	6. Chapter 6

Same disclaimer saying I don't own anything. Sry I haven't updated in a while, school. I can't wait for spring break! : )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been several days since they admitted their love for one another and Bubbles didn't know what was going on. She still wanted to find her sisters, but she was expecting more romance, like the shows she used to watch where the princess and the prince would be all lovey-dovey all the time. She kept on wanting to do both, but Thomas would just spend most of his time just sitting in a tree, staring at the clouds. And when he wasn't, he would go off into town by himself and come back with some cheeseburgers from McDonalds for her. Bubbles suspected that he was thinking up a plan to rescue her sisters, but she didn't want to ask incase she would disturb him. But Bubbles was bored and wanted to explore, not sit around counting grass. Finally, on the fifth day, she decided to take action.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was midmorning when she floated up and sat next to him. She had shaken the branch violently when she sat, but he didn't even acknowledge she was there. Bubbles decided that she'd have to first grab his attention. She pinched his arms, pulled his hair; she tried everything to get his attention. Finally she was at maximum rage, she went up to his ear, screamed as loud as she could, and created a Sonic Boom in his ear.

"Ow damn it! Who's the little bastard who bugged me? I'll beat the shi—" he looked over and saw Bubbles sitting next to him. "Oh, hi," he said.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "Listen, are we going to…you know…save my sisters?"

"Oh," he said, looking surprised. "Uh, yeah, I guess. You got any ideas?"

"We can find the prison and pay the bail money! All we need to do is get jobs in order to get the money!"

"Uh…that sounds great. But, maybe you want to see them sooner than a couple years. Listen, let's just commit a crime without superpowers, get thrown in jail, break out with your sisters and that's that. What do you say? It'd be a lot easier!" Bubbles thought for a moment, considering which of the plans was the best.

"I agree with you. Your plan is the best. Now then, let's go rescue my sisters!" Bubbles said happily, hopping down the branch.

"Oh, right now? Uh, I mean, sure! Why not? Let's go," he said, following her into town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bubbles had never committed a crime before. It didn't sound hard; all she had to do was follow Thomas. He seemed to know what to do, which was a relief to her. They strolled into the Townsville Bank and went up to a worker. Thomas quietly handed him a slip of paper ordering the man to hand over all the money. Just as expected, the man didn't hand it over and instead pushed a silent alarm button. Thomas and Bubbles stood there patiently, waiting for the police to arrive. It took 15 minutes for them to get here; probably because they weren't used to doing any work and relying on the Powerpuff girls was easier. They all came in and pointed their guns at the two blonds. Thomas stood there, unnerved, and Bubbles, seeing a weapon pointed straight at her, restrained herself from fleeing the scene right then and there.

"Hands up! Nobody move! You no good crooks are going to spend a mighty long time in jail for this!" an officer yelled. Thomas nudged Bubbles to do what he said. They both raised their arms above their heads, waiting for the handcuffs and the long ride to the prison. And just as planned, the police played their part right on cue. In no time the two blonds were being marched to a drab grey prison cell.

"Enjoy yer stay ya maggots!" the guard yelled. He tossed them inside and closed the cell door. Once his footsteps had receded, Thomas pulled away the cuffs. Bubbles did as he did, though it took her more time and effort since she wasn't used to the super strength. Thomas silently cut the bars of the cell with his laser vision and both of them set down the bars on the floor, careful not to make any sudden noise. They crept through the hole and stood, waiting what to do next. (A/N: I had writer's block so finding the sisters is going to be easy.) The two soon heard yelling coming from the cell's the left and right.

"When…I…get over there…Butch…I'm going to rip…you to shreds…!" yelled a tough voice, but it was clear that the person was running out of energy.

"Oh yeah…Butterbutt…I'd like to…see you try…!" a fierce voice yelled back, sounding just as tired as the previous voice. Bubbles knew the first voice, Buttercup, and where there was Buttercup, there was Blossom!

"Thomas, my sisters are here!" whispered Bubbles, excited.

"Uh…great! Let's go get them!" he whispered back. They went to the cell on the right and peered inside. Bubbles, her eyes accustomed to darkness from being hidden in it, saw the two silhouettes first. Their characteristics came into focus. Blossom, with her hair down and tangled, her bow nowhere to be found. You could see Blossom's outlined ribs, from being underfed. A stocking and a shoe were gone, so that you could see the pale skin underneath. Blossom opened her eyes slowly; Bubbles could see the luster and happiness had been drained from them, she looked like she had been tossed around carelessly. Buttercup was no better. Some of her hair had been ripped out and the sleeves of her shirt had been torn. She wore no shoes or stockings, and Buttercup looked savagely beaten, all the toughness and spunk were missing.

"Blossom! Buttercup!" Bubbles whispered. The two sisters looked up and saw their blond sister in between the bars. "I came for you! Come on, let's get out of here!" They crawled up to the bars of the cage.

"Bubbles! Oh, am I overjoyed to see you!" Blossom said.

"Me too. Who's your friend with the blond hair?" Buttercup asked.

"Thomas! He's my new friend!" Bubbles exclaimed happily.

"Uh, yeah…hi," Thomas muttered.

"Well, what are you doing just lazing around there? Get us out!" Buttercup exclaimed. The two blonds carefully cut the bars just big enough for them to get out. It wasn't long before the three sisters were reunited. They gave each other a group hug, even Buttercup. Thomas didn't bother waiting for the little get-together to be over. He crawled over the cell to the left of the cell that he and Bubbles were held in. He started whispering to the people inside. The blond, red-head, and brunette used their super hearing to listen to what he said. Blossom and Buttercup were still wary of this newcomer, but Bubbles was just curious.

_"Yo guys,"_ Thomas said.

_"Boomer! Man dude, what took you so long?!"_

_"We were rotting in here this time! Sheesh, of course the idiot can't find his way to the prison!"_

_"I-I got held up!"_ Thomas muttered._ "So shut up you bastards! I'm breaking you out now!"_

_"Well, it's 'bout time!"_ The three sisters stopped hearing and rushed over.

"Thomas, what are you doing?" Bubbles whispered.

"Thomas? That's your name?! At least you could have chosen a name that doesn't sound like you're a total dork!" a bossy voice inside the cell said.

"Shut up, Brick!" Thomas said. He turned to the girls who had their arms crossed, expecting an answer. "Uh…hi," he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yay, finished w/ this chappie. I'm such an ass, making it a cliffhanger. But I wanted u guys' opinions on what should happen nxt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go, my next chapter. I own nothing. I'm sry I didn't update like, all several weeks. I've been wrking on my 1****st**** Naruto Fanfic. I won't update it until my friend proofreads it. Hope you enjoy! (Sry HurricaneBRICK, there will be no brawl in this chapter.) Thanx to all my reviewers for the supportness! STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Uh…hi," he said. Bubbles looked miserably at him. He really was there, talking with real live criminals. Bubbles wished she could see who they were, though she couldn't tell through the darkness.

"What do you think you are doing?" Blossom asked, loosing all appearance of weakness and regaining authority. He struggled to respond.

"Shut up, bitch. Boomer, cut the crap and hurry up!" an impatient voice growled. Blossom stiffened and narrowed her eyes in the direction of the voice.

"Sure Butch," he murmured, trying to melt the metal with his laser vision.

"Idiot! That won't work. Do you think we can't do that?!" the bossy voice said.

"Sorry."

"Wait!" Bubbles ordered. "I'm getting annoyed right now, which doesn't usually happen with me, but WHAT IS YOUR NAME!?" she screeched. Everyone gave one another puzzled looks as to what was going on.

"Boomer," he said. "Now I need to rescue my brothers," Boomer rotated his body rapidly, becoming a human drill and easily digging through the hard packed dirt. The girls inspected the tunnel he had dug and watched him pop up, leaving an escape route for his brothers. The three thought that they could block the escape tunnel that Boomer just formed, and stood patiently waiting. Well, two of them did. Bubbles sat down, wondering why someone, especially Boomer would lie to her. She had never done anything hurtful or wrong. Boomer, meanwhile, had become subject to orders from his red headed brother, and sissy remarks from his raven haired brother.

"Can we go now?" Boomer interrupted. He dug another tunnel out the other end of the wall with his brothers following. The sisters immediately followed through Boomer's tunnel and searched for the boys.

- - -

-Boomer's POV- (wow, that's a first!)

We hid under the bushes surrounding the prison, the girl's right above our heads.

"Let's go, they can't have gone to far," Blossom said. Three streaks of light zoomed off in different directions, leaving us all alone.

"Boomer, you ass!" Butch yelled.

"Shut up, Butch!" Brick ordered. "You shouldn't get cocky and start screaming, telling them that we're here!"

"Yeah, so? We're a bunch stronger than them!" Butch countered.

"They're too far away now. There's no point in arguing about it now," I said, trying to calm everyone down.

"You're right, Boomer. Which pisses me off," Brick said, Butch nodded in agreement. "C'mon, let's go grab a burger or something," we all agreed and flew off.

- - -

-Bubble's POV-

"Where did those boys go?" Buttercup growled. "I wanna practice on my personal punching bag; I'm so out of shape!" we had all met up back at the prison, wondering where they could have gone.

"I want to know where the Professor is!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, right, the Professor. We haven't seen him since the Population Police took him. I hope he's alright," Blossom said, downcast.

"Then we need to forget the Rowdyruff boys and hurry to rescue the Professor! He's more important!" I said, a new energy motivating me.

"Or do you just not want to hurt your boyfriend, THOMAS!!" Buttercup taunted. "Oh, right! He's name is BOOMER and he's the brother of our WORST ENEMIES!!" she yelled. I felt my eyes starting to water; I sniffled and wiped away some tears.

"Buttercup, that was a little extreme, don't you think!" Blossom scolded. "She didn't know that before! You wouldn't know about our enemies if you'd been shut away from the world for years! Oh, um, I mean," Blossom blushed, realizing that she shouldn't have said the last comment.

"It's nothing, don't worry," I said, trying to brush off the insult. Blossom sighed with relief and Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

"We should try to find him! I couldn't live with myself if I knew that the Professor died because of me!" I yelled. The other two nodded and we headed to our house; later we would plan our search for the Professor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**How was that? Very short, but I'm just running out of ideas to continue this, though I know how it'll end, hee hee! Anyways, school is starting so it'll take me even longer to update next time…sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter I based (4 those that have read Among the Hidden) Bubbles as sort of Luke and Boomer as Jen. I gave away a little bit of what will happen!!! No!!! oh well! =) I wanted 2 do that anyways. Hopes u enjoy! –yawn- it's sooo early in the morning!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Bubbles' POV-

The three of us had spent days in the house recovering and me trying to stay out of site whenever people passed by. I had grown bolder when I was with Boomer, even if he was a Rowdyruff boy; I know I wouldn't have been able to go into town by myself if it weren't for him. That's right; I was going into Townsville by myself, with only my fake ID to protect me (which actually was a lot). How else would we get food? You tell me; Blossom's the one for brains, I'm not. In Townsville I bought a laptop with some of the money I erm…borrowed from some of the citizens roaming the streets. Don't remind me! I feel bad enough taking from them, but what was even worse was that I was good at pick pocketing! I didn't tell Blossom or Buttercup where we were getting the food and my computer, and they didn't ask me. After a few days, my sisters were fine and had no sign that they had been in prison, except for this headline I found on Google saying 'Bug-eyed freaks escape the Townsville prison'. That and my sisters never leaving the house was the only thing that reminded me of my wonderful, yet horrible mission to find my sisters. It was my only reminder of Boomer. I thought about him all the time and wondered where he went when they broke out with us. On a lighter note, the search for the Professor progressed. Blossom imagined cunning plans to break him out, or find him. But our efforts had limits, seeing as the two Powerpuff girls were now fugitives. Though the whole town seemed tense for them to appear, the Government apparently didn't think of them as much of a threat. They didn't even bother to send anyone to search our house again!

I opened the back gate to our backyard and walked to our backdoor. Nowadays, it was our front door since we didn't want the neighbors to know that the house wasn't empty. But once I got inside, I could be as loud as I wanted. The Professor must have soundproofed it long ago, making sure that superpowers wouldn't disturb the neighbors in the middle of the night.

"Blossom! Buttercup! Special lunch delivery from Townsville!" I called. My sisters ran into the room, awaiting their meal. "I bought pizza today!" I announced, displaying a pizza split into three sections. Buttercup grabbed the slices covered in every type of meat. Blossom took the pieces with the vegetables, and I took simple cheese. I grabbed my laptop from the living room and sat on the floor, happily munching my pizza as I connected to the internet. I smiled, on the internet, no one had to know whether you were third born or not. No one had to know a thing about you, and same with them. I made myself an email address and even became friends with some people; I wanted some connections with the world too, you know. I answered my emails and played some games, having a carefree moment where I didn't have to worry. My last email was from someone called BluBoom.

(A/N: Ha, I'm so smart. Don't actually try to email these address'; I don't want to find out that these belong to someone that can't take a joke!)

Chat with me. I'm online.

I couldn't see any reason why I shouldn't chat, I would just be cautious of who this person was.

BluBoom has joined this chat.

BluBubbs had joined this chat.

BluBubbs: Hi!

BluBoom: Hi

BluBubbs: Y do u want to chat w/ me?  
BluBoom has secured this chat. It will not be viewable to others unless it is unsecured.

BluBubbs: Y'd u do that?

BluBoom: Listen. There's going to b a rally 2nite Townsville Hall.

BluBubbs: Wat 4?

BluBoom: Our rites. We r going to protest the third child law 2nite. 6:00. c u there.

BluBubbs: y shud I go? How can I trust u? who r u and how'd u get my email address?

BluBoom: U need to go. 2 make a stand 4 ourselves. U prob think u can't trust me, but u can. I got ur address from my friend Sandstormreader21. she/he emails u, rite?

BluBubbs: who r u?

BluBoom: It's Thomas.

BluBubbs: BOOMER!? Wat r u doing?!

BluBoom: scream my name to the world y don't u.

BluBubbs: -sweatdrop- sry! But ur evil!

BluBubbs: Im not evil. Ur just too gud. Anyways, remember to b Townsville hall 2nite. I'll b waiting w/ the other protesters.

BluBubbs: I can't go.

BluBoom: y not!? even ur email friend Sandstormreader21 will b there! U'll get 2 meet them in person

BluBubbs: it's too dangerous. I mite get killed or sumting.

BluBoom: ur going to b 1 in a hundred or more kids like u! we will unite and make the world c our point of view! U'll b fine!

BluBubbs: hold on.

I thought about what Boomer was telling me. He was trying to make me stand up for myself and risk my life. I could really make a difference. I could help change the world. But what about the Professor? What about Blossom and Buttercup? I couldn't just leave them here. What if something did happen to me? The Professor would never see me again and neither would my sisters.

BluBubbs: Im not going.

BluBoom: y!?

BluBubbs: Im afraid. I can't just go out there in front of the world w/ a big bullseye on me saying 'im a third child'. Im not brave enough.

BluBoom: fine. Stay home. 2morrow morning im gonna find ur house and tell u tht third children r free. Ur going 2 live w/ urself tht u neva went and made history. U just waited for others to do it for u. bye Bubbles. I'll c u 2morrow, when we're all free.

BluBubbs: k. cu Boomer. Don't get hurt! Remember wat I said when we were dancing? I still luv u, even now tht I kno ur bros r villains.

BluBoom: I won't have a scratch on me. And I still luv u 2, even though ur sisters r rly gud.

BluBoom has left.

BluBubbs has left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**How was that? There will b 1 more chapter and I will post it ASAP!!!! But 2morrow I must finish my hw that I didn't do all weekend so I mite not. sry if there r obvious mistakes I covered most of them w/ spell checker, and im going 2 sleep. It's 1:07 am! Im tired…**


	9. The Rally

**Here we goes! Last chapter (revised and changed a bit so it makes sense)! Thanx to all my reviewers and peoples that have put up w/ my story until the end! I don't own the characters and the plotline stuffs. (O, btw, I mostly only changed the video part and after it, but I added sumting in the chat so that it makes sense.)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Bubbles' POV-

I shut the lid of my laptop and walked over to my sisters. They were on the floor, talking about the Professor and where he would be. I sat down next to them and quietly waited for my turn to speak.

"Bubbles, do you have any plans or information we can use?" asked Blossom.

"Actually, I would like some advice from you guys."

"Shoot. What's the problem? Your email stopped working? You got in a fight with one of your email buddies? Tell me if I'm getting warmer," Buttercup guessed.

"Well, I have this friend that wants me to do something—"

"Don't do it if you don't want to," Blossom interrupted.

"But I sort of do want to do it. And the thing is, if I go, I might make history and change the world. I'm too afraid to go," I explained. "I don't want something to happen to me and I'll never see the Professor again or you guys. I'm just too scared."

"Well, what I would do is go and do whatever it is and then beat up anyone that tries to stop me!" Buttercup said.

"I wouldn't go, just to be safe. If I'm not positive everything will be fine, then I won't go," Blossom said. I pondered which advice was the one I should follow. I sided with Blossom; it sounded smarter than Buttercup's.

"Alright then, I'm not going to go," I decided.

"What about my suggestion?!" Buttercup protested.

"Mine is safer and less impulsive," Blossom said. I nodded in agreement. Buttercup grumbled something about goody-two-shoes sisters ruining all the fun but I ignored it. I wasn't going to change my mind. The rest of the day I stayed on my email, hoping Boomer might try to convince me to go again. I just wanted to chat with him; I wanted to know that my decision was alright with him. But he never signed on. Sometime around 3:00 Sandstormreader21 signed on. I eagerly started a chat with them, hoping that they knew something.

BluBubbs has entered.

Sandstormreader21 has entered.

BluBubbs: Hi!

Sandstormreader21: Hi!

Sandstormreader21 has secured this chat. Others will not be able to view this chat unless it is unsecured.

Sandstormreader21: I heard u rn't going 2 the rally! :'(

BluBubbs: I can't. did u hear anything from Boomer?

Sandstormreader21: he hopes u wud come and stuffs even though he knos u don't wanna. But i heard some people r going 2 bring vid cameras and put the footage onto YouTube. U can watch us there! Yayayay!! :) I promise ur going 2 c a vid of me and Boomer! U will gets 2 c me 4 the 1st time!

BluBubbs: yay! :) I can't wait! I will c u!

Sandstormreader21: I gtg. Me and a couple friends have 2 leave 4 the rally. It takes 2 hrs 2 get there when we walk! Bye! Ttyl! Sys!

BluBubbs: I'll b watching! Bye!

Sandstormreader21 has left.

BluBubbs had left.

It seemed to me that everyone that was a third child was going! They were determined to make a difference, no matter the distance.

- - -

I sat down on the floor with my computer. I opened a tab for YouTube and searched for the third child rally. It was 7:00; the rally had probably ended by now; they should have had time to upload it. I scrolled down the list of search results until I found the one I was looking for. **Third Child Rally in Townsville: Hi Bubbles**. I clicked on the video and tears fell from my eyes as I watched. I called Blossom and Buttercup over to watch the video with me. The camera was shaking and it was focused on a blond haired boy standing with a brown haired girl. They each held signs saying things like "Three=Free" and "We aren't to blame". I turned the sound up as loud as it would go, and I felt like I was standing right there in the crowd alongside them.

"Bubbles! It's me! Sandstormreader21! After this we're going to your place! WHOO HOO! Free the three! Free the three!" the brunet cheered.

"I love you Bubbles and I can't wait to see you again! Thanks to our cameraman, Jake!" the camera turned around and I saw the face of a boy looking no older than seven.

"Hi!" he said in a squeaky little voice. He turned the camera around and focused it on the two again. A black haired tall man in a lab coat ran over to the camera. All three of our eyes widened as we saw the Professor holding up a sign that said 'My little girl deserves a life!' and waved to the camera.

"I know my little girls are watching this now. I just want to tell them that I'm alright and I'm doing this for you, Bubbles! For you and all the third children out there! I love you girls!" the Professor yelled. The three of us huddled closer together, glad that the Professor was unharmed. The camera trembled more as everyone started closing in around Townsville hall. The cheers and yells for freedom echoed out of the computer and around the house. Suddenly we heard gunshots. The camera turned to see the Population Police encircling the protesters. It was all a blur as the camera moved from side to side, the gunshots became louder as the Population Police came closer. There were screams when someone was hit, but everyone still kept up the chant,

"Free the three! Free the three!" but those words soon became cries for help as more and more people got hurt.

"Jake! Tabitha!" a voice yelled. I recognized that voice: Boomer. The blond soon came into focus as the camera stopped moving. I could tell that Jake was shaking since the camera wobbled. The brunet ran over next to Boomer. "Jake, don't worry little man, I've got superpowers, remember? I'm going to protect you as much as I can. You'll be fine," Boomer comforted the boy. "You still have to keep the camera up, okay? We want everyone to see," Boomer said, holding it up so that everyone could see the crowd behind them.

"Boomer, we have to go, now!" Tabitha (aka, Sandstormreader21) exclaimed. "Forget the rally, we have to escape with our lives!"

"Fine. You go on and take Jake with you. I'll stay here and help the others. Jake, make sure you record all that footage, okay?" Boomer said, his face grim in the evening sunset. "Try going to Bubbles' house. It's somewhere by the forest and the outskirts of town. If you aren't there by morning, then that means you are dead, got it?" The two children nodded and started sprinting through the streets past the Population Police. But once they got far enough, Jake turned the camera around and headed back.

"Jake, where are you going?" Tabitha asked from behind.

"I'm going to see what Boomer's going to do. It's probably going to be really cool and he's going to blast all those Population Police officers to smithereens and we'll be fine!" Jake responded happily. The camera zoomed in on the area where the rally took place as Boomer took up into the air and circled the area around Townsville hall. There were about ten Population Police officers on the ground below Boomer, all staring up at the boy while he looked for anyone that looked alive. He landed softly on the ground and inspected the dead. Boomer's eyes widened as he saw one who had been shot. The camera quickly zoomed in on the person that lay with a puddle of blood around him, it was the Professor. Boomer ran to the Professor and stood next to him, unsure what to do. He knelt down by the Professor's body and checked for his pulse.

"Even I know that the man is dead," Tabitha whispered next to the camera. "Why's he still checking for signs of life?" Boomer started trying CPR and covering the wound with the Professor's lab coat. Boomer was so wrapped up in trying to save the Professor that he didn't notice the Population Police officers coming up behind him. They quickly tied a black rope around him in a knot and made him stand.

"You can't stop me," Boomer told them. He tried to break free with his strength, though it was all fruitless.

"We know who ya are buddy," said one of the Population Police. "Ya can't break loose. That there is Antidote X rope, the weakness of all those Chemical X children. But this rope is different than just a normal rope ya see. It sucks all that stuff outta your body 'til yer a normal person with nothing to help ya."

"That should be long enough since the labs improved on the original," said another. "I'll do the honors." I closed my eyes and turned away, not wanting to see what was about to happen. I could hear the shoes heavily stepping on the pavement. I could imagine Boomer's horrorstruck face, his ocean blue eyes horrified. A gun fired and Tabitha and Jake started running away down the avenue, the camera shaking wildly. I looked back at the computer screen as the video ended. A message appeared on the screen after the footage. It read _don't worry about us Bubbles, Jake and I made it to a friend's place. That's how we could post this. We don't know where your house is so we can't go there anyway. We're sorry about…Boomer…_I tried to hold back a sniffle and it came out as a wail. Boomer was gone, he wasn't supposed to die, he was supposed to come to my house and celebrate.

"There there, Bubbles," Blossom comforted, squeezing me tight though Blossom had to rub away her own tears of grief. "He's free. Just like he wanted to be. Boomer is free." I nodded and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"That video took forever! Sheesh, twenty something minutes! Aw, suck it up, Bubbles. Boomer's dead. Great. We'll go to his funeral," Buttercup said, interrupting my emotional moment. "But what really matters is that the PROFESSOR is dead! You should be caring more about him than your boyfriend, jeez. I think I'd want to care more about my creator and dad than my boyfriend that was a villain!"

"That's enough, Buttercup!" Blossom said. "I care about the Professor too, and so does Bubbles. But she also cares about someone else other than family. You'll understand someday when you fall in love." Buttercup scoffed at the idea of having a boyfriend.

"I just wish I would have gone. I would have seen the Professor and helped Boomer…why didn't I go?" I told Blossom.

"What would happen to Buttercup and I if you died? We wouldn't be able to make it without you. Buttercup doesn't know a thing besides beating up monsters and I couldn't manage everything on my own. We need you and so do other third children. You'll be there for them, even on the sidelines."

- - -

A couple months later I got an email from BluBoom. I opened it, hoping that Boomer was trying to connect with me from beyond this world, but it wasn't him.

to

Hi, this is Brick. I was rummaging through Boomer's stuff on the computer and found this email address. U r probably Bubbles since the email saiz BluBubbs. So, ur probably all mad us cuz we didn't help Boomer and wateva during that rally thingy, but we didn't even kno where he was the time. He said he was going and he'll b bak in a while. So he didn't come bak and Butch got pissed so I just thought he was sumwhere else and he just got sick of hanging w/ us. So I didn't find out he was dead until about now, when I figured out his password and looked his files. So, anyways, sry and stuffs and um…yea…we'll miss our bro.

I pondered what he said in that email, about Boomer, about not knowing, HOW COULD HE NOT KNOW BOOMER WAS DEAD!? That is just INSANE!! I felt like finding where those boys where staying and pound them! Aurgh! But I guess I couldn't blame them, apparently Boomer went out a lot and didn't stay at home much. I opened a reply to Brick.

to

We'll all miss Boomer, he was so amazing. And I'm sry that no 1 told u that ur bro was dead, I guess I just thought u'd kno. Sry! I hope u'll want 2 help third children now that ur bro that was a third child is gone, but even if u don't, I'll keep fighting for our rites for the rest of my life round the clock! Maybe u and ur bro will wrk alongside my sisters 2 help third children (but not necessarily 4 protecting Townsville and stuffs since u guys don't want 2 do that). I hope u consider wrking w/ us. Blossom will even negotiate w/ u if ur rly that stubborn.

--Bubbles Utonium

I still missed Boomer, and I thought about him everyday, but I had to continue fighting for third child rights because if I didn't, Boomer's death would have been for nothing and many others might end up like him. He was only part of the beginning. Someday we'd all be free, and someday I'll be with Boomer again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**THE END!!!!!!! Ta Da!!! Hope u enjoyed! I made MAJOR edits! Anyways, ttyl!**

**~InuyashaNeji**


End file.
